


I would live for you

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Friend Love, Gen, Short lil thing, found a quote somewhere and wanted to write a thing, nico's 16 in this, percy is oblivious to how amazing he makes people feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye
Summary: Nico di Angelo realizes just how important his friends are to him.





	

I would die for almost anyone,  
But you’re the only person I would live for. 

Nico di Angelo wasn’t one for sentiment, or for rainbows and butterflies. The son of Hades now stood at a fresh sixteen, and still he had the unmistakably cold and sharp edge to him. His words were bitter, his tone snarky. Not to say he hadn’t changed, hadn’t let the pain deep inside him go, because he had. It was just how Nico was. His demeanor wasn’t good nor bad but it was Nico, and nobody denied him of that. He had grown more closer to Percy Jackson than ever before, ever since the son of Hades had let go of that deep ugly secret he’d been holding in for so long. They were what Percy so gracefully described as “best bros” (a term which Nico found himself only tolerating when Percy or occasionally Jason used it). They would hang out quite a bit, usually not alone, but sometimes the time would come when it would be just them, and honestly Nico could for the first time say he valued somebody’s conversations besides Hazel’s or any of the other people within his threshold of toleration. And when the day finally came when they were once again alone in the middle of summer sitting on the docks, Nico had looked over at Percy and realized with all of his being that he would live for Percy and his friends. There had been so many people that the young man could say he would die for. But for Percy, Jason, Reyna, Will, and especially Hazel he knew he would survive this crazy mystery called life. For the first time in his life Nico could see himself growing old, and most importantly, being happy.


End file.
